One Sentence KiGo Fic Series
by sweetPixiesmile
Summary: A series of unrelated, one sentence KiGo Drabbles. Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Recently, I reread the Shortest KiGo Fic in Existence by V is for Very Very Naughty and it sparked an idea for short, one sentence KiGo fics. So as a bit of a personal challenge, I'm going to try telling a story with a single sentence. Each sentence is unrelated, and they stand alone. Forgive me if it runs long or becomes a run-on.

And damn you, V, for spawning more bunnies in my head.


	2. No Words Needed

No Words Needed

by sweetPixiesmile

Tell me, Princess, Shego's seductive smirk said, does this make you hot?


	3. Soft

Soft

by sweetPixiesmile

_Wow!_ Kim thought, _Shego's lips are really soft!_


	4. Pinned

Pinned

by sweetPixiesmile

"Because, Princess," Shego whispered, her lips trembling, gazing into the earnest face of the redheaded hero, oblivious saphirre tears beading under long dark lashes, the girl's warm, slim body pressing her against the lair's cold concrete wall, pinioning her heart and hands as dying blossoms of red and yellow fire flared, the floor trembling with each passing, lighting hypnotic shades across her smooth green skin, "I love you too."


	5. Freefalling

Freefalling

by sweetPixiesmile

Shego decided that instead of choosing between freefalling or Kim, she would do both, preferably together.


	6. Toothbrush

Toothbrush

by sweetPixiesmile

"Why would I want to go out and buy another one, when, y'know, Pumpkin," Shego smirked evilly at the outraged red-head who had one foot in the bathroom, holding up the violated instrument, "after what we did last night, I think hygiene isn't really that much of an issue."


	7. OMG

OMG

"Hey, Kim, I thought you heard me call you telling you I caught Drakken, but you're still rolling around on the floor with Sheg- OH MY GOD!"


	8. Sand

Sand

"Mother, I was just kinda wondering," the large blue man with a scar under his eye said tearfully into his cellphone, kneeling in the pale moonlit black sands of a volcanic island, his blood shot eyes searching the heavens for some unknown relief, "what should do if I catch my sidekick jamming her tongue down the throat of my teenaged nemesis?"


	9. Octopus

Octopus  
by sweetPixiesmile

"You coulda warned me," the mint tinted one of the morose pair seated on the dock said to the blonde freckled one, eyes dark with exhaustion, the morning sun casting quicksilver shadows on the sparkling mutable ocean below, "that Princess's got more hands than an octopus garden under the sea."


	10. Rain

Rain  
by sweetPixiesmile

Kim forced herself to stop staring across the short span of wood at the concentrated frown the mint green villainess had on her face as they leveraged the last gnarled oak trunk for their impromptu dam into place, attempting to purge her mind of the rampaging vision of the thief's unsupported pride and joy protruding from the rain slick harlequin catsuit, blushing hard, suddenly noticing how the woman was also sending furtive glances her way, those black, gleaming, smirking lips moving in a silent mutter, "Gawd I love rain!"


	11. History

**History**  
_by sweetPixiesmile_

"Ya know, Pumpkin, you got your burn on your left shoulder when I first thought you were interesting,... the long thin scar along between your third and fourth left ribs, when I thought we could be friends,... and this one, in the small of your back, when we tangled in San Pedro, when I thought... we could be.... more..."


	12. Rush

**Rush**_  
by sweetPixiesmile_

She started, her eyes downcast, trembling, as the red-head threaded her fingers into the comet-powered villainess's own slim digits, and as she looked up into shining jade green eyes and a smile mirroring her own, she was overcome by a rush of emotion when the girl's petal lips opened and said, "I love you too, Shego."


	13. Prize

**Prize**  
_by sweetPixiesmile_

"Eyes on the prize," Shego smirked over her shoulder, her black lips a sultry taunt, a hand gliding up a cocked hip, as the red-head jerked her eyes up and blushed a devastatingly adorable red as bright as her own flame red hair, "I like that."


End file.
